


Sacrifice of the Gods

by MushroomWings



Series: Jeweled Artifacts [8]
Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: I will warn you there will be mention of blood loss later, Other, Story, and also some serious major character deaths, and i will do my best to give you a non-triggery recap, either here or on im-captain-basch.tumblr.com, episode?, love y'all!, oc inclusion, once more if you ever feel like you should avoid this story because those are your trigger, please pm me, this is it, this is the big episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomWings/pseuds/MushroomWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DK and his friends wake up in the lair of the Lombado's leader, finally able to end this once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proulog: Excerpt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suggested music track for this chapter is To Soothe a Wounded Soul (Song of Healing - Piano Cover) by Mark of Two.

 

_**My comrades and I spent the most time dealing with the Lombado out of all the others in the war. They had been a proud race, one that was revered amongst all the regions, with Attria City as their capital. It pained us to see such a beautiful, peace-loving race turn violent and hateful, but the same could also be said about us.** _

_**Of what was left of the Lombado, very few stayed true to their clan once the regions were split. The clan was mostly eradicated, losing nearly ninety-five percent of their people. Maybe two handfuls altogether split themselves amongst the new islands, claiming to want peace once more, while we sealed away what little remained of the corrupt.** _

_**I trusted those who sought refuge on the other islands and gladly welcomed them with open arms, encouraging them to try to return to peaceful ways along with us. I forgave the others of their race so the survivors not just on my island, but on the other three's as well, could feel like they could let the events of the war be in the past.** _

_**Konoro accepts you, dear Lombardon friends. I hope we can make you forgive us for our past transgressions against you.** _

_-_ An excerpt from the memoirs of Decius Nevren Kong, the first King of the Island of Kongo Bongo


	2. Chapter 1: Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K. Rool, Dixie, and Diddy find themselves seperated from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suggested music track for this chapter is Start on a Voyage from the Baten Kaitos: EWatLO OST.

Diddy was the first to wake.

It took a few minutes for him to realize he was staring at the unwavering cold of a dungeon. He felt the floor beneath him, and pushed himself up and out of his daze. His view found Dixie and K. Rool then, and he crawled to his girlfriend.

"Dix," he murmured, shaking her lightly. "Dix!"

"Nooo, Daddy, ketchup doesn't go in your mac and cheese..." he managed to make out from her mumbles.

"Dixie!" He shook her a tad harder and she jumped out, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Huh, wha?" Dixie looked around, coming back to her senses. "What? Diddy, where are we? The last things we saw was you collapsing..."

"We may be in the Lombados' lair." K. Rool awoke then as well, groaning and holding his head.

"Damn, I need to lay off the whiskey," he muttered. He looked to the young Kongs. "Can't believe I'm glad to see you two OK. Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Diddy said. "Maybe they separated us because we're not technically gem Controllers."

"Um, if that's the case, where's Hikari?" Dixie asked. "He's not a Controller either."

"She has a point," K. Rool replied. "I don't like the way any of this looks or feels. Nothing seems right. Why leave us and take everyone including him?"


	3. Chapter 2: Lon's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Controllers awaken, and are shaken by the events unfolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: Chaotic Dance from Baten Kaitos: EWatLO OST

The others didn't wake up to a pretty sight.

The first thing they noticed was that they were seperated into cells. DK and Wrinkly shared one, while Sodoma and Cherah shared another. Keeping them contained was an energy barrier that recoiled any hit given to it. Not even DK punching really fast could penetrate the forcefield. Cherah was the first to notice Cranky in the middle of the room. His wrists were bound together, holding him up by a chain to the ceiling while his knees touched the floor. He wriggled against the bonds, futiley hoping to get free before whatever torture the antagonists had in mind could be set into motion.

"Really? You can't get out of simple chains?" Wrinkly shouted in disbelief. "I've seen you pull a Houdini and get out of 3 straight jackets WHILE IN A FUCKING LOCKED CHEST without so much as moving a finger!"

"Hon, I don't think these are normal!" Cranky yelled back.

"You can't use the energy stuff you did back on Credd Rock?" Cherah asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you should be able to at least make them large enough to slip your arms out of them," DK added.

"I'm afraid not," the male island leader frowned. "Yes, even without the Coconut nearby, I can still use kinesis to a minor extent, but like I said, these aren't normal chains! Something about them is sapping whatever energy I put forth!"

"Wait! Wait! Cranky, stop struggling!" Sodoma suddenly shouted, gaining everyone else's attention. "Those are sapper chains! They were used on warmages before magic became less common in order to prevent them from escaping by using their abilities!"

"The girl is right," a malevolent voice responded, almost laughing. "Anymore struggling and you won't be able to enjoy what we have in store for you."

The others looked to the stairs leading upwards. Down walked Harlequinn, the Lombadon group leader from their encounter on Hitobashira Glade, and a new figure who sort of resembled Dracula if he had orangish hair.

"Hello," the latter said, reveling them as the one who had spoken. "I'm so glad we could finally meet in person. I am Lon, the leader of the Lombadon race, or at least what remains of it."

"L-Lon?" Cherah whimpered. "Weren't you... King of Homura during the war?"

"Why yes, I was, little one!" Lon sneered at her, making her shrink back against Sodoma. "I'm very glad to see we haven't been forgotten in your schooling." He looked to the others, noting how ready they seemed to find a way to break the barriers, as well as that the chained one was now on his feet. He laughed. "My, my, what a lovely predictiment we've found ourselves in. I hope you all enjoy what we had to go through.."

"What are you talking about?" DK asked.

"Should I tell them, my Liege?" Harlequinn asked.

"No, no, that's quite all right," Lon replied. "My true plan is to eradicate every last one of you low-lifes. Then, the islands will be ours for the taking! It will be easy once we revive those who fell in the war."


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other three find a means of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: Vitriolic a Stroke from BK: EWatLO OST.

* * *

"What do we do, what do we do?" K. Rool asked himself, pacing back and forth in the cell.

"Do you think the powers of the Core could destroy the barriers?" Dixie asked.

"It's possible. It may take a few minutes to gather up the power needed, though."

"If it gets us out of here, I'm willing to wait that long," Diddy said. "It may be too late for the others, considering there's no telling what the Lombado have planned for them, but it's a risk we're forced to take."

"All right," K. Rool said, sitting in a meditative pose on the ground. "Let me just concentrate."

It felt like an eternity before he suddenly stood up. Diddy raised an eyebrow when the Kremling opened his eyes, which glowed a swirl of different greens. He raised his hands in front of the barrier and flexed them, the energy wave destroying the barrier and making it fade to dust.

K. Rool closed his eyes once more and opened them, returning to normal. he jumped when he saw the excess destruction he haed caused, but felt a little better upon feeling Dixie's hand on his back in a reasuring pat. The three scrambled out before a guard could catch them.


	5. Chapter 4: Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon leaves Harlequinn to deal with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: Conquest (Ablaze) from Fire Emblem Awakening OST.

Lon could only laugh as his captives all became horrified, most likely thinking of their families. Cherah curled into Sodoma, stifling a cry, as DK and Wrinkly looked to one another. Cranky was pulling on his binds, trying to get to the vampiric man.

"Oh, how I love the pride of scaring others," he cackled, kicking the male leader's legs out from under him and sending him back to his knees. Lon took a bag from Harlequinn, grinning wildly. "I think I've enjoyed their suffering enough for now. I'm going to the High Pedastal. Come join me when you've gotten your fill."

Harlequinn watched Lon exit, and then turned to the others. He sneered widely, appearing to have a thought.

"This is what you motherfuckers get for that ruse you pulled at the accursed fields," he grinned. "Now you can't do anything without the stones. In fact, since I'm feeling so merciful today, why don't I kill you right now?"

Cherah was full-on crying now, Sodoma's dress only muffling the heart-wrenching sound.

"Oh, but it wouldn't do good to kill the weakest first," he continued. "No, no, no. We have to get rid of the ace card first."

"No... no, no," Sodoma murmured, knowing what was coming next.

"How about you?" Harlequinn inquired, tugging on one of the chains binding Cranky's arms. "The rare abilities are the most powerful, and yours, my dear boy, is the rarest of them all these days. I dare say, you may be the only one born with this power this century."

"Fuck off and die," Cranky spat.

"Such foul language! And in the presence of not just one, but three ladies! You definitely must go first. And I'm afraid I'll have to harshen your punishment." The ancient magician snapped his fingers. "Don't be shy. Do tell our guest hello."

"Oh no," Wrinkly murmured.

"Fuck a duck!" DK shouted, realizing what was about to happen.

Down the stairs came Hikari, his eyes dull and glazed over in a trance.


	6. Chapter 5: Hatred of the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlequinn enacts whatever plan he has in store with Hikari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains major blood-loss, as well as implied character death and a form of mutilation. Skip all lines after "Do it." if you wish to avoid these scenes. the rest of the chapter makes up the attack, so it is advised to scroll back up to avoid accidentally reading it.
> 
> Suggested music track: Auditory Hallucination from Final Fantasy XII OST.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Sodoma shouted, noticing the change in Hikari's eyes.

"I've put him under a spell," Harlequin sneered. "He sees nothing but what his deepest hatred wants him to see. And that deepest hatred is directed at his dearest older brother."

"But why would Hikari hate Cranky?" DK asked. "They seemed so close to each other..."

"Because I sent him away to Aqua Reef as an ambassador not long after you were born," Cranky responded, his voice noticeably shaken at the realization.

"There was a lot of civil unrest still leftover from the war even now, but back then..." Wrinkly trailed off, paling considerably. "He likely saw some things no one should experience because of the riots."

"Now, Hikari," Harlequin said into the jewel in his hand. "Act. Act on the years of surpressed anger for what your brother has made you lay witness to."

Hikari seemed to move almost robotically. Cranky wriggled against the bonds keeping him in place, but to no avail. Hikari knelt near the older man, automatonically picking up the blade that lay at his feet. The magician sneered into the jewel as the puppet raised the knife.

"Do it."

"Brother, no!"

The first strike was so fast, no one had noticed it had happened until Hikari began to pull the blade out of Cranky's stomach and a deep red liquid began to leak out. Hikari had squeezed a hand over his brother's mouth, forcing him to choke back the screams that were surely wracking his throat. The others remained motionless as the second strike cut deep into his left arm, and some restrained gags when Hikari pushed the sharp edges further and further until said appendage came off.

The two brothers' eyes met then, dull and emotionless locking with wide and fear-filled. Hikari sneered sinsiterly, carefuly placing the blade's edge to Cranky's throat. Hot tears pricked and spilled over as the weapon was dragged across the fragile skin normally protected behind his beard. Hikari removed his hand from Cranky's face, but instead of screaming like the others had expected, he only whimpered, too low on energy to do much else.

Hikari tilted the island leader's chin up, forcing them to look at one another, and raised the blade's edge to the terrfied, brown irises.

Sodoma was hugging Cherah now, keeping her from being able to view the atrocity being committed before them. Even if she was too stunned to turn away herself, she would save Cherah's innocence towards gore. Wrinkly and DK were too stunned to move, and could only watch as Hikari slowly and painfully pulled the weapon along Cranky's eyes as a loud shriek pierced the air.

Once the deed was done, Hikari undid his brother's bonds, and the older man could only slump to the floor, the blood from his eyes pooling around his head.

"Well done, my dear boy," Harlequin praised condescendingly. "He hasn't got much longer. Might as well put him out of his misery."

The blade plunged between Cranky's shoulder blades. Nothing more than a sharp gasp was heard. Harlequin seemed satisfied, but before he could say another command to the jewel, Hikari inserted it a few more times into different areas of his older brother's back.

"HALT!" The knife froze in the air. "That's enough. He should be dead."

The brightness and color returned to Hikari's eyes then. He looked around in confusion, noticing the horrified looks on three of the four other Jewel Controllers' faces. Concerned, he looked down to his feet and almost retched at what he saw. Both hands covered his mouth immediately, but not before he realized they were drenched in blood. Hikari fell to his knees, his hands sliding farther to cover his entire face.

Harlequin only smirked and left.


	7. Chapter 6: Hikari's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari realizes what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter deals with the aftermath of last chapter. If you do not wish to see references to what has happened, please skip ahead as it just transitions into the next chapter and deals with the others bringing Hikari down.
> 
> Suggested music track: The Princess's Vision from Final Fantasy XII OST.

After what seemed like forever, Cherah spoke.

"Doma, is it OK to see again?"

Sodoma quickly shooked her head.

"No," she whispered. "No it's not, Cherah."

"Hikari..." DK said, approaching the cell barrier.

"...I'm a monster," Hikari said, his voiced muffled by his hands. "I'm a bloody monster. Donkey... _Nii-chan_... I'm so sorry..."

"Hikari, it wasn't you," Wrinkly replied. "Well... partly it was. That magician was controlling an aspect of you that you've buried, that was unreachable by normal means."

"The Lombado have gone too far already," Sodoma said, a frowned plastered on her face now. "I didn't think it was possible to go even farther than what they have, but... here we are."

Hikari set his hands in his lap, but kept his head bowed.

"They'll pay," he growled, and the other three could see something begin glowing on his face. "They will pay DEARLY!"

White lines glowed on his face, hands, and neck. A burst of energy swept through the room, destroying the magical barriers that kept the others prisoner. Quickly they hurried over to him, the hope of calming him down before the Lombado noticed the flare the only thing keeping them from throwing up at the sight beside him.

"Hikari, you need to snap out of it," DK said gently, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder. A glowing hand immediately shot to it and dug the nails into the skin.

"Why?!" Hikari shouted, turning to face his nephew. "Let's those assholes come! I will destroy them all.

Arms suddenly attached themself to his lower upper body, squeezing tightly. He fought against them, but the more he did, the gentler another touch on his back had become.

"Hikari, please," Sodoma murmured. "I know you're feeling angry, and I know you're distraught. We won't be able to do anything with you like this. He would have wanted you to be calm."

"...How can you be so sure of something like that?" Hikari asked quietly, the glowing on his body starting to disappear. "Especially after what I've done."

"Because while it may not have been for very long, I've seen how Cranky acted with you. He knows when you're you and when you're not you. He knew it wasn't the real you when that happened. He knew you were being controlled." Tears began to well up in the ambassador's eyes.

Footsteps made themselves known then, and at the head of the staircase the missing three members of their party appeared. K. Rool was the only one to notice the bloodied body amongst them and responded exactly how one would expect. Diddy and Dixie noticed then, too, but they instead turned their attentions towards the others.

"What... what happend?" Diddy asked.

"A very long story," DK replied. "Let's just say the Lombado went much too far this time."

"So what do we do?" Dixie said. "Do we go after the Lombado? Or do we help Cranky?"

"There is not helping him," Wrinkly responded. "By the time we even got him out of here, it would be too late. Hikari, I..."

"...You guys go after the Lombado," Hikari murmured. "I'll... I'll stay here. I can't do anything in my state."

Everyone but DK headed up the ascending staircase. The tie-wearing hero looked sadly at Hikari, until the man noticed and looked up.

"He always meant well, even if it didn't seem like it," DK said. "I've seen him fight against worse binds than sapper chains before. I... don't think he even tried to get away from your possessed self."

"Wh... what?"

"I don't think he blamed you for that being your deepest hatred. Maybe he thought he deserved it."

Hikari watched as DK smiled softly at him and left.


	8. Chapter 7: Because Mmmmmmagic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others confront Lon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: Supreme Ruler of the Nine Heavens from Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean OST/Rebellion from Final Fantasy XII OST.

Lon was much like the other island leaders in that he was willing to do pretty much anything for his family and those he ruled over. The war had taken out much of Attria City's populace, and he had been carefully calculating this plot since just before they were sealed here all those millenia ago. The Mages were led to believe the Lombado who went to live on the islands were there to rebuild their lives in peace, which was the case for quite a few of them, but the rest were merely waiting for the right time to strike.

All the pieces of his vision during the war were finally falling into place. The sacrifices had been done, the stones collected, and now the descendants of the Mages were steadily making their way up to him. Yes, he had even forseen the non-controllers' escape, as well as Harlequinn pitting brother against brother to take down the most powerful of them.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

"LON!"

Oh, look at that. Right down to the dialogue even.

Lon turned. The descendants had escaped as planned, and were staring him down at the entrance to the stairwell. They were definitely missing the set of brothers, but they were unnecessary now.

"Oh dear," he chuckled condescendingly. The jewels floated daintly in the air behind him, spinning gracefully in a circle and glowing strangely. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. I needed you all alive anyway."

"What?! Why?!" K. Rool shouted.

"Well, I am not a descendant of the Mages, so I cannot harvest the magic that lies in any of these precious stones." He gestured vaguely to said artifacts and their spinning became slightly faster. "I figure, if I harvest the magic inside of you all-yes, even you, little Kremling, the Crocodile Core is a part of your essence-then it should be a cinch."

"You can't harvest anything that isn't unwilling!" Dixie shouted.

A glowing hand was raised and suddenly she was on the ground, a dark aura surrounding her. Diddy's eyes grew dark as well, barely even registering the stupid one-liner Lon spat out as he felt the sparks of anger boucning around within him.

So... this is what everyone else felt?

He began laughing, and didn't stop until even Lon seemed confused and let down the aura around Dixie. All was silent except for the terrifying noise, and still Diddy continued laughing, much to everyone's horror. It seemed like an eternity before he finally stopped, stepping forward to the front of the group.

"You're a right fuckin card, you know that?" he grinned, somehow managing to act even more terrifying than Lon had. Even the Lombadan leader himself seemed utterly scared. "Attacking someone who merely stood up to you. Is that not exactly what you're supposed to be retaliating? Improper actions? You all make me sick."

On the last word, an off-white aura seemed to take over him. Lon took a step back.

"What the fuck?!" the older male shouted. "This much magic cannot come from a distant!"

Diddy flexed his hand, bringing the vampiric man to his knees, crazed laughing escaping the hat-wearing boy's lips. Lon panicked. This had not been forseen. He was supposed to harvest the magic, not have it used against him. There was only one last option, but he would have to cast the spell on the stones quick.

Diddy only stopped laughing when he felt the punctures. Looking down, he saw many small blades of energy sticking out of his torso, Lon's hand held out defiantly at him, a maniacal grin spreading across his face at the sight. Dixie screamed upon seeing her boyfriend slump down as the blades disappeared.

"What the fuck," DK murmured. "What the fuck!"

"What the hell was that?!" Sodoma shouted as Cherah grabbed at her dress once more. "I've-I've never seen anything like it!"

"DIDDY!" Cherah screeched.

"Hm, you know," Lon said, returning to his feet after having cast the spell on the stones to absorb the boy's magic. "I honestly can't decide which one of you to kill next." His eyes landed on Cherah, who flinched back. "How about you, sunshine?"

He conjured up more of the energy swords, and aimed it at the group. Dixie by this point had already run out to grab a hold of Diddy, and only became aware of what was happening when she heard a shattering noise and Lon cursing. She looked behind her to see a red forcefield encasing all of them but the man himself. Cherah seemed to be the center of the shield, the ensignia of the Ruby Sun shining faintly yet brightly on her forehead.

Dixie turned her look back to Lon, who seemed miffed at this revelation. Dixie felt herself finally go over the edge she had been teetering on, and the explosion of her aura shattered Cherah's forcefield. Now thoroughly pissed, she lurched at the Lombadan leader, only realizing the mistake she'd made when he conjured another energy sword, but this time one of a shimmering blue, and plunged it into her stomach. She landed on the ground behind him, feeling the fire magic leave her as she frantically tried to remove the sword.

Her squirming stopped as she felt the magic empty into the Sun.

Cherah fainted then, Dixie's wakening having drainedthe child of her own magic. Sodoma sat on the stone of the platform now, holding the child as she had downstairs. The teenager cowered hopelessly behind the remaining three adults, just wishing that now everything could be over.

DK fell to his knees as well, but partly because he could feel his own aura bursting out in spades. Wrinkly was down with him, trying to calm the storm of emotions, and thus the storm brewing overhead. Her pleading was no use, and eventually the Coconut's symbol appeared on him as well, which Lon only smirked at.

"Oh good," the vampiric leader sneered. "I was wondering which on to use."

DK did dodge around each sword that was conjured, even managing to land blows on Lon a few times, but ultimately he too fell to the energy elements.

K. Rool gaped at the situation. He looked to Wrinkly, who only seemed somewhat saddened by the whole thing. Sodoma only seemed to sob harder, and it was plainly obvious now that this was an losing battle.

"My god," was all he could muster.

Lon pointed at Sodoma, and with a flick of his finger, summoned an off-white energy sword. In the next instant, the weapon had hit its mark of a Tear Controller, just not the intended one. Lon huffed, and instead marched over to K. Rool and grabbed his neck. Thick black trails of smoke entered the Kremling's eyes, and it was only when the slightly green glow caused by the Core disappeared that he let go.

Sodoma looked up at him as they appraoched. Neither of them said a word as he conjured a blue energy and another white energy.


	9. Chapter 8: Now's Not The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Cranky join the others at the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: To the Place of Gods from Final Fantasy XII OST.

Hikari, meanwhile, was still in the chamber where he had committed his possessed wrong-doing. He sat curled up next to his brother's limp form, not even thinking about moving until he heard the moaning coming from beside him. Looking up upon these noises earned him an interesting sight.

Cranky was trying his damnedest to push himself up, but the lack of a second arm proved this difficult. He kept falling on his face. Hikari briefly wondered how he'd survived the attack, but that thought was soon overshadowed by the simple fact that he managed to survive at all. The ambassador quickly got over his shock, and instead opted to help the elder of them into a sitting position.

"Brother, I-" Hikari began.

"Save your words," Cranky interrupted. "Now... now isn't the time for an apology, and certainly not from you. You did nothing wrong."

"I almost killed you!"

"And what's your point? Because of my magics ability, my body functions much the same way those who lived during the time of the Mages did, back when it was still common. For all you know, this could be the fifth time I should have died."

"That's... that's not funny." Cranky coughed out something resembling a chuckle, causing Hikari to huff.

"Yeah, I guess not," he responded. Noises erupted from up above, making them both look to the staircase in curiosity. "Listen, Hika... If you really feel you must apologize, let's wait until this is all over. OK?"

"OK," Hikari murmured. "I guess since you seem to be OK, we'll go see what we can do to help the others."

It took much longer than it should have to get up the stairs. Cranky kept falling, and Hikari for some reason kept finding something funny about it. A good ten minutes passed before they finally almost made it, only to hear the noises had stopped.

At the top, Hikari nearly fainted.

"Oh... oh no. Oh god...!"

"What? Hikari, what's wrong?! I can't see anything!"

Neither of them even sensed the red energy swords hovering behind them.

" _Nii-chan_... they're all...!"

SHLUNK

Hikari's grip on Cranky loosened. The mutilated man fell like a ragdoll to the ground, the magic sustaining his body jammed at its core by the opposing element. Hikari fell to his knees soon after, his hands clutching at the red weapon before it disappeared. He looked up to Lon, who watched the Crystal Coconut as it absorbed two more sets of magic.

"Y... you..." the younger brother managed to choke out before fully collapsing to the ground.


	10. Chapter 9: The Forest Child's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon realizes he fucked up part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music track: Azure Soul Fountain from Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean OST.

A small sob broke the shrill sounds the whipping of the winds made. Lon turned behind him to see a tiny figure near the staircase, their face in their hands.

"How could you do this?" they asked softly. "How could you end so many lives without even a second thought?" The figure removed their hands, and Lon sneered at them.

"Little Ghost, how could you not realize by now war never goes the way we want?" the vampiric-looking man said. "Especially after what we did to you. Besides..." His sneer turned into an evil grin as he watched the child set her eyes on Wrinkly. "You should be happy. You will be reunited with your beloved sister very soon. This is just how war is."

Catasandre looked at the other bodies laid before her, her eyes stopping on Sodoma and Cherah. She felt... angry. She had never thought the Lombado's plan would be able to get this far. That was one of the reasons she gave her own life to protect that of her sibling's, wasn't it? So it would never come to this. So nobody else had to die.

She placed her hands together, deciding to act on her only option left.

"Ancient Mages, Spirits of the Jewels!" she called out, tears falling down her face once more. "Please, I beg of you! Reverse the clock! Bring back these fallen heroes I see before me! Heal their wounds, let them stand once more against the threat presented to us!"

Lon watched in disbelief as the stones floated away from him and to the center of the body pile. The twinkled and glittered, spinning gracefully as the words of Catasandre's prayer echoed in the air. The ghost child had her arms raised now, her only solace from the powerfully bright rainbow light the gems emitted.

One by one, each person's injuries healed. Even the wounds Hikari had inflicted upon Cranky healed, and the light formed an arm to replace the one that had been severed. Once each person was healed, their wounds nothing more than mere scars, they awakened as though they had not been dead. Cherah and Sodoma had been the first people to be healed, and it came as a shock to them when they noticed everyone else around them healing and rising.

The rainbow light still shone bright even after everyone had been brought back. The light only became brighter when Catasandre lowered her hands, allowing it to engulf her. The light faded after a few more seconds, and when it dissipated, an older figure stood where the child had once been, everything about her a different shade of white except for her irises.


	11. Chapter 10: Promise of the Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon realizes he fucked up part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music tack: Megalo Strikes Back by Toby Fox (from I Miss you - Earthbound 2012)/Condemnation of Darkness from BK: EWatLO OST.

* * *

"You. little. BRAT!" Lon screamed in disbelief as he took in Catasandre's new form.

"I KNEW she looked familiar," DK murmured, making a few of the others look at him. "That's the woman from my dream!"

Catasandre seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing in front of Lon, glowering at him and baring her teeth in anger as her rage grew, although at this point it wasn't her intimidation that scared him. The Mages had appeared behind her, as well as Rowan and Elise.

"You'll not hurt them, Lon," Elise proclaimed.

"Not if we still have the ability to stop you!" Rowan agreed.

"It will take most of our remaining strength," the Mage of Reffira said, "but we will destroy you!"

"It's time to end this feud," the Mage of Konoro replied.

"For the sake of our homelands!" the Mage of Crocoga cheered.

"For our descendants, and their descendants!" the Mage of Crena added.

"For all those who have suffered because of this plot," Catasandre said, "both long before and long after it started."

All the spirits disappeared, and a large jolt of light shot out towards Lon, who kept dodging until it managed to strike him. But... it wasn't having the effect they wanted! Slowly, Diddy looked to the three Jewels that were the center of all this. Quickly he shoved each Jewel into a respective commander's hands.

"Quick!" he said. "The spirits inside! You need to call them out!"

"Incius!"

"Inara!"

"Cherubi!"

The Spirits emerged from their respective gems, combining with the light. The beam grew in size considerably, and it was not much longer until Lon shattered into pieces.


	12. Chapter 11: The Valedictory Elegy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DK and friends find their task is not yet done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, hey, guess what. It's been a few months, and I can promise I can actually use the school excuse this time. I promise this story is almsot finished, there is just one chapter after this, and it's already finished. Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks are coming up, and I already have some prewritten things finished up for the epilouge story, so expect those sometime around Thanksgiving hopefully.
> 
> Also, the playlist is finally up! Find it here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxnsD5sgZ70&list=PLoXWSM5QDveJDL4urLu_4OmRcQKlxuzHX
> 
> I'm going back in a recommending a song for the moments in the chapters! This chapter's song is The Valedictory Elegy from the Baten Kaitos Origins OST.

The group stood in silence for a few moments, processing the events that had unfolded in front of them.

"So is that it then?" DK spoke up. "Is it over?"

"God I hope so," Wrinkly sighed.

"Not so fast!" Everyone turned to the stairwell to see Harlequinn standing there. "You are all as foolish as Lon was to think this is to be over so easily."

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked.

"Do you really think that idiot could come up with all of this by himself?" Harlequinn laughed. "No. He was but a fool. I played him all along. I gave him a vision all those years ago during the war that showed him the events of the future leading to his downfall. I planned the tragedies that brought each of you into your powers. All those deaths, all those accidents... Even the ghost child's demise. She and the minions assigned the task fell for the trap ever so perfectly. Even your mass revival was all planned out. But now..."

Harlequinn approached slowly, menacingly. The group took a step back. The fear evident on their persons only fueled the ancient mage even more.

"What... what do you have planned now?" Dixie stammered, trying to keep from panicking.

"isn't it obvious, my dear girl?" Harlequinn smirked. "I'm finishing what I let him start."

"If anyone has any good ideas on what to do, now would be the time," DK murmured.

"Well, there is one," Cranky responded.

"And that is?"

DK didn't even blink as Cranky approached him and flicked his forehead.

"You're forgetting that fear can be considered a strong emotion. It can emit the same reaction as sadness or anger, but it needs a bit of a push to be started." The island leader looked to the others. "You should do the same to yourselves. It's time to put this clown down once and for all."

Sodoma and Cherah did as told, and looked to K. Rool, who reluctantly followed suit. Harlequinn looked puzzeledly at them, trying to figure out their plan.

"What are you all doing?" he asked confusedly.

"What would be the fun in explaining it to you now?" Cranky smirked back.

The three main Controllers and the Wielder stood circling Harlequinn now, with Sodoma, Cherah, and K. Rool surrounded in energies matching the color of their bloodline, but DK's being a mixed between that of the Coconut's and the Tear's. A ray of light surrounded Harlequinn, colored in the four main colors. The old mage seemed frightened, trying his best to avoid touching the column enveloping him.

"No. NO!" Harlequinn screeched. "Why?! I thought this died with the Mages!"

"That's where you're wrong," DK replied, but something seemed off about him. His eyes seemed darker, his face older, but he still seemed like... himself.

"As descendants, we are blessed with the abilities the Mages possessed, even if we do not have the proper magic levels," Sodoma added. It was the same with her, which proved there was something off.

"And that includes the ones only they had been able to possess," Cherah added. In addition to the previously mentioned differences, she also sounded wiser beyond her years.

"This is the end, Harlequinn," K. Rool finished.

The column of light closed in on the mage. The colors blinded even his silhouette, so the only cues as to what was happening were his screams. Finally, there was a blinding flash that knocked back the four that had surrounded him, and there was nothing left of the old wizard.


	13. Chapter 12: Mystery Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group can finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stayed with me this long, I thank you so much. This is one of the few stories that have ever stuck with me for this long, both with the plot and the drive to finish it. I'm very sorry my updates have been inconsistent.
> 
> The epilouge story, as this entire series was, is the only entry to be entirely optional when it comes to finishing reading the series. If you want, you can leave how these events affected certain characters up to your own imagination. Seeing as Casualties is an optional entry to read, the events in it will be JA canon only to me, and those who choose to accept it as such. Otherwise, you're free to be unconvinced of other things! :3
> 
> The song for this chapter can be either Mystery Crystal, To the Garden of the Moon Butterflies in the Moonless Night, or To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars, all of which are from the Baten Katios: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean OST.

A silence trumped the area. Our heroes stared at the dusty remains of the villains, still at the ready for anyone else to show up and say they were behind Harlequinn.

"Cranky, how did you know that would work?" Diddy asked, watching the four Controllers as the images faded from their foreheads.

"I didn't," Cranky replied simply. "But it was our only chance. What else could we have but to wish on the jewels?"

Hikari suddenly launched himself at his older brother, clinging to his back like a koala. Cranky stumbled, nearly landing flat on his face, and only caught half of what the younger was saying.

"-AND I'M SO SORRY, I DON'T HATE YOU, DONKEY, I PROMISE, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER AND I KNOW YOU HAD GOOD INTENTIONS WHEN YOU SENT ME OFF BUT-"

Cranky reached behind him and grabbed the back of Hikari's shirt. This caught the younger brother's attention immediately.

"Hikari," Cranky said dully.

"Ehr... y-yes, brother?"

Hikari was not prepared for the forward throwing motion that then ensued. He landed hard on his back in front of Cranky, who seemed to be unfazed by the ambassador's apology. Hikari, of course, took this as a sign that the elder of them was still angry.

"I've already said I'm not mad," the island leader said, his face unchanging even as he gently booped his brother on the nose. "Stop apologizing. If anything, I'm relieved you got it out of you!"

Hikari was attached to Cranky again almost instantly, as if the previous throwing never happened. Cranky groaned.

"Should we leave now, then?" Cherah asked. "We can't know what's going to happen here now that Lon and Harlequinn are dead.

"Cherah's right," DK replied. "We should... probably get going."

"OK," K. Rool nodded along with the rest. "But one thing first." The croc ran to where the jewels sat and picked all three of them up. He gave the Sun back to Cherah and the Tear back to Sodoma, but stopped in front of DK with the Coconut.

"Not even trying to get away with it today, despite the perfect opprotunity?" Dixie asked teasingly.

"I intend to work complacently and politely with you Kongs until I am back to my own island." K. Rool held the Coconut out, a snearky grin on his face. "And who knows? Maybe I'll decide not to come after you all again."

DK finally grinned back and carefully took the Coconut.

XIV

Nothing that had taken place high in the sky seemed to have taken a toll on the city below. It kind of made the others wonder if they had even been aware of Lon and Harlequinn's plans, but at this point, they couldn't care less. Everyone was tired, and the light and gentle clammour of the people milling about made them miss their own islands.

"Honeslty, I'm just glad this is all finally over," Dixie murmured to none of them in particular.

"No kidding," Diddy responded. "But there's one thing I have to do before we leave."

"And that is?"

Diddy ran to the epicenter of the area they were currently in, climbing on a large boulder. He cupped his hands around his mouth and promptly shouted: "Attention, citizens of Attria! King Lon and Sage Harlequinn are dead!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, DIDDY!" Cranky shouted as DK frantically ran over to his little buddy and grabbed him, joining the others in hurrying to the ferry.


End file.
